Torn Apart
by Carleelover
Summary: Clementine has always gone out of her way to help fellow survivors face their fears and overcome their own weaknesses, always putting others before herself, but what happens when it becomes to much for this selfless young survivor to handle? Even the toughest of people can start to break over time. Who is there to help her? Co. written with The Rose Of Hedylogos.


A/N Stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or the webisode that apparently has the same title. (In case that wasn't obvious)

Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated:)

I couldn't fit all this in the summary but this is Season 2 told from multiple character Pov's besides Clementines. There are several added scenes and a drastically different Climax.

Again special thanks to Rose of Hedylogos!:)

* * *

BONNIE

 _Just help someone else down the line..._

Walters words weighed as heavily on me as the box of supplies he had generously given me. Here I was about to tell Carver where my friends were after they had gone to all the trouble of escaping in the first place. But were going in that direction anyway, surely it was better that we come prepared than suprising everyone.

I would go back and calmly explain to Carver that they were safe. He and I could probably go ourselves and convince them to return. Things would be different there now that they were back. I'd also honestly feel guilty not telling Carver. He had been so good to me since I first came to Howe's with Vince and the others it would feel wrong to let him keep worrying. He didn't show it but he was beside himself with worry. I don't think he slept once this whole trip he so worried about Rebecca who was probably due any day now.

It will be safer for her to have the baby there then out here with the constant threat of Walker's and Bandits.

 _Yeah thats it_ , I told myself.

I panted the smallest bit as I lugged the heavy box around. My arms started to feel tired from carrying it, but I mentally urged myself to continue. "C'mon Bonnie... you can do it". I rehearsed everything I was going to say in my head one last time, before stepping into the area we had set up camp.

I wavered a bit before my eyes landed on Troy and Johnny. They were standing besides the tiny campfire where our dinner was cooking. Johnny was smirking at the other man who was referring to the story Johnny had told earlier of himself fighting ten walkers alone with nothing more then a screwdriver... _bullshit_.

I let out a soft sound causing Johnny to look over at me. He smiled a bit before making his way over.

"Here," he offered, holding his arms out, "I got that."

I blew a stray hair away from my face. I didn't want to appear weak, especially in front of Troy. I did my best to stand tall as I just walked past him, pretending he hadn't said anything. He froze a bit after I had done so.

He blinked, 'Or not... not's good too."

Troy turned to me and eyed the box, "Hey, what's in that?!"

Before I could answer Troy forced the box to the ground and opened it. I sighed and stretched my legs as Troy greedily started to rut around in there. I could hear the cans clang against each other, due to the mans careless way of going through it.

"Aww shit," He spat and took one of the cans out, looking at it in disgust, "Peaches 'n fucking beans! I don't know what's worse, this or that fuckin... ferret thing Johnny is cooking up over there."

"It's a weasel," Johnny corrected with another smile.

Troy growled, "Whatever!"

"Troy," I sighed and ignored their pointless bickering while running a hand through my hair, "Where's Bill?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, annoyance and curiosity both etched into his features, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me," I groaned, not in the mood for his stupid questions.

"Hey!" He harshly scolded, standing up and pointing at me, "You don't fuckin-"

"Troy!" He was interrupted when a familiar, raspy voice rang through the woods. My back stiffened after I heard the man. The three of us slowly turned to be greeted with the image of William Carver, arms folded and a smirk on his face, "Is that anyway to treat a lady?"

My knees suddenly felt weak;any confidence I had before suddenly vanished. My bottom lip began to tremble so I bit down on it...that didn't even help very well. I didn't know whether I was scared or nervous. Maybe it was a bit of both. Troy looked down, looking like he was a child who was being scolded for not playing fairly with the other kids. He mumbled some sort of apology, one I'm sure he didn't mean, before turning away.

"B-Bill," I unintentionally stuttered, I shook my head a bit at my own stupidity, "Can we talk, p-please?"

He kept the smile on his face, "Sure Bon, what is it?"

"I... I.." fiddling with my thumbs, I pointed my head at the ground and kicked the earth floor underneath me, "I found them."

I couldn't see, but Im sure that smile turned into a full on grin as he turned to the others, "Go get the AK's! We're going on a field trip!" I snapped my head up in shock.

 _He wasn't even going to give me a chance to explain the situation!?_

Johnny and Troy didn't hesitate before scrambling around like fools and getting the guns. One was handed to me while Troy and Johnny situated themselves with the big guns. I looked back up at Carver, guilt chewing at my stomach. I felt uneasy.

I looked down at the heavy thing in my hands. "Bill... do we have to use these? I mean-"

"Where are they?" He hastily interrupted me.

I looked back in the direction I came from, "The ski lodge. The same one we saw while we were by the bridge. But Bill shouldn't we-

"Good!" Carver turned around and marched towards the ski lodge.

This was not going to plan, I thought to myself in panic...

I rushed to catch up to him. "Bill wait! I really think we should take a minute and think before we just go barging in there."

He froze before glancing back at me. Instead of answering my question he asked his own, "There wouldn't happened to have been a little girl named Carley, would there?" he asked.

"Carley?" I asked in confusion as we continued making our way back, "You mean Clementine?"

"Clementine, huh?" He chuckled and marched forward, the collar of his coat moved along with the slight wind, "I knew she was lying."

"What?" Johnny piped up from the back, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"She's the same girl who I met back at the cabin," our leader replied. I was a bit shocked to put it lightly. That girl? All Carver had mentioned of 'the girl he met at the cabin' was that she had been young.I was thinking that meant sixteen, maybe even twenty, but eleven? Useless questions rang through my head. How long had she been with my friends? Did she know about me at all? How did she survive this long? This was the girl who made such a good impression on our not so easily impressed leader?

"Jesus, are you fucking kidding me?!" Troy groaned and threw his head back.

Carver looked over his shoulder and directly at his right hand man, "What do you think?"

"She sounds like a little badass," Johnny cut in, most likely trying to ignore a fight, yet clearly amused.

"She's a leader," Carver said with certainty, "I know it. Back at that cabin she wouldn't have hesitated to shoot me in the head if I'd given her the chance."

I was disturbed that Carver seemed so impressed by this. But, now that I thought about it,that icy glare Clementine had kept giving me when I claimed to need food for my starving family,as if she had seen through my lie, fit the way Carver had described her.

Carver continued. Don't underestimate her". He looked back at us sharply. "Got it?"

Troy mumbled something under his breath as we continued walking. No more words were said... but I couldn't help but get this awful feeling that something bad was about to happen.

NICK

The slow way that Walter turned around did nothing to calm me. He faced Clementine and I, pain visible in his dark brown eyes. I did that. That pain was there because of me. I knew that. I knew and I couldn't help but regret, but that didn't stop me from wanting to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness. Mercy too. I nervously eyed the knife, wondering if the pointy end was soon going to be forced into my throat or any other type of body part.

"Just tell me son" his voice drenched in emotion;breathing hard, "Please... Tell me what you did"

It was probably a miracle that he was able to control himself from killing me.

My mind frantically raced. My mouth tried hard to explain myself. I somehow found my words and spoke, "I was just trying to protect my friends! I thought Matthew was a bandit from a distance!"

I mentally slapped myself for the stuff coming out of my mouth! This wasn't what Walter wanted to hear! What if our positions were reversed and it had been Luke on that bridge instead of Mathew! I wouldn't want to hear any fucking excuses! I did my best to build my courage up as my orbs traveled up to meet his. The pain stronger the closer I looked. I swallowed hard as my heart sped up.

"Do you have any idea?" he asked me, his voice half rage,other half sorrow. His grip on the knife tightened, causing his knuckles to appear whiter"Do you have any idea what you've done to me?"

I panicked, not to sure what to expect next.

"I don't," I confessed, my voice shaking a bit from either terror, or regret, "I truly don't. I'm so sorry Walter. I am. ... I'm so sorry."

Walter didn't say anything. Instead, he just shut those big eyes of his tight, once again hiding the heartbreaking emotions in them. I noticed Clementine nervously look between the two of us, watching our scene play out, waiting for the end results.

I let out the biggest breath I ever had when he threw the knife over his shoulder. The three of us just stood there for a moment. Complete silence filling the air, other then the loud, wind gushing sounds of the wind turbine spinning, which became louder and louder with each passing second. I somehow tore my eyes away from the man I had hurt to look down at Clementine. I wanted to say something to him in an attempt to make up for what I had done. The young girl saw that. She simply shook her head, in a way to say that he needed time.

I guess I couldnt make it better...

CLEMENTINE

I was so scared. I thought Nick was a goner. When I found out he wasn't; I could feel this big ball of anxiety leave my chest. Walter would need time to heal. We all knew that, but thank god he was a good person. The silence, other then the sound from the wind turbine, was driving me insane. That's when I realized just how dangerous the sounds could be. I opened my mouth to say something about it, but the lodge doors burst open and Kenny rushed out.

"Walt, we have a problem!" Kenny shouted at his friend even though his brown eyes were glued to the turbine. Walter ignored him, still in his silent grief. Despite this, Kenny continued, "We gotta shut it off now or this place is gonna be crawling with Walkers!"

Carlos gave a slight nod, not to anyone in specific. He snapped his head over to the man next to me, "Nick help me with the guns!"

Nick took himself out of his trance and dashed back in the lodge to help Carlos.

"Walter," I heard Sarita say, concerned. She put a hand on her friends shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Before the man could have the chance to respond, which I doubted he would even if he did, Nick and Carlos returned with the weapons. Nick went straight to me and handed me my gun. The gun that was previously Carley's. The one that Lilly killed her with; the same one I'd used to kill Lee. I'd managed to keep it after all these hard months. I gave Nick a small smile to show my gratitude. A smile he didn't return. He showed no emotion, surly his guilt was still in the back of his head.

"Lets move!" Kenny roared when he got his gun.

I looked at Walter one more time before following the group to the wind turbine. Thunder clapped in the distance, but it was mostly drowned out by the running blades of the turbine.

"It's a goddamn dinner bell!" Kenny said looking up at it. His lips slightly parted while doing so, "We gotta shut it down now!"

I was about to reply, but a small explosion stopped me from doing so and the lodge lights suddenly started to flicker out.

"Jesus Christ, are you fucking kidding me?!" Kenny yelled in frustration!One of his hands balled into a fist.

Confused by what had just happened, my eyebrows knitted together, "What?"

"Transformer must of blown out," He responded, but didn't look at me, "I'll go and check it out. I could use a hand."

"I'll go," I didn't hesitate at the chance to help Kenny.

He shook his head, "Nah, you stay here and help shut this thing down."

Luke walked up to us, having overheard the conversation, "I'll go then."

The look on Kenny's face suggested he wasn't too happy with who volunteered to go with him. Of course he wasn't, he and Luke had already started to despise each other in the few hours since they met. I knew it was because of me. It has to be. I told Kenny I was leaving with them in the morning and he just got this look... it hurt him that I wanted to stay with Luke's group, but I had to keep Kenny safe! This Carver, or Bill, or whoever the hell he was,...I could tell he was bad news from the moment I met him; Me staying here would just put all these good people in danger.

"I'm coming with you," Sarita told him, snapping me away from my thoughts.

"No your not," Kenny said, despite that she said it as more of a fact then a question, "Ya'll just worry about shuting this damn thing off. C'mon kid."

Luke's face twitched in annoyance at the name Kenny had called him by. Before Luke had any chance to complain, Kenny darted off. Luke rushed behind him and the two vanished behind the lodge. Sarita kneeled down and started to fumble around with the controls to the wind turbine.

Carlos looked around, making sure there were no threats, "You know how this works?"

"Not sure. Mattie was the one who got this thing running in the first place," She mumbled, probably to herself, but I had heard as well. She cleared her throat, "Shouldn't be to hard."

"Alright, We'll cover you while you figure it out," this Hispanic man failed to notice her hesitance.

I looked up at Nick and noticed his expression change at the mention of Mathew, something Sarita and Carlos didn't see. It really was in the back of his head, wasn't it? I would've asked if he was alright, but now was clearly not the time. I pulled my gun out, ready to use it if I had to. My eyes scanned the tree line's for anything that could harm us. I could've sworn I saw walkers, even looked at Nick and Carlos to see if they saw it too, but they hadn't shown signs of it if they had. Was it anxiety or paranoia from my part?

"Darn it!" Sarita almost cursed, "There's a key here but I can't tell where it goes. Anyone by chance have a flashlight or a-"

I interrupted her by shoving my lighter at her.

She smiled, "That will work! Your as resourful as Kenny said you were!"

That caught me by surprise. Kenny mentioned me? He said I was resourceful? I couldn't help but feel a small burst of pride explode in me. Was Kenny proud? Questions like this rang through my head as I kept watching the tree line. Where are Luke and Kenny now? Are they getting along? Is everything okay?

I was snapped from these thoughts when the loud sound of Sarita closing the control box hit my ears, "There, that should do it!"

And it did. The blades of the turbine slowed down to a halt. Sarita's lips tugged into a small smile, but I had an uncomfortable feeling. Something wasn't right. Small sounds hit my ears. Ones I was all to familiar with. Walker moans.

"Oh shit," I heard Nick curse under his breath, "Here they come!"

"Everyone get ready!" Carlos ordered.

I obeyed and looked along the tree lines. My golden eyes rested upon the very thing I had been looking for, but hoping to not find. Not to my surprise, a single Walker staggered out of the woods. It wobbled and swayed from side to side, looking around aimlessly before moving slowly in our direction. More followed behind it and their milky white eyes set on us.

"We don't have enough ammunition!" Carlos yelled at us while looking at his gun, "We have to get to the lodge!"

I was about to respond, but I heard a soft growl behind me. I turned to see more of the undead crawling and stumbling toward us. My lips parted slightly and my heart pounded faster when I saw them.

"Behind us!" I warned as I pointed my gun there instead.

Nick and Carlos looked back, but began firing on the opposite side. Sarita swore under her breath before she took the rear with me. She steadily pulled the trigger, hitting one right between the eyes. There was one inching far to close to me on the left. I swiftly pointed my gun at it and shot it, hitting it on the right side of it's forehead. My relative area was pretty clear, so I dashed in an attempt to reach the lodge. There were several more walkers scattered across the dark field. I'd have to clear it a bit to get by safely. Whipping my pistol out again, I openly fired, each bullet hitting its mark. Most of them were headshots. I pulled the trigger, taking a deep breath in and out ready to kill the closest one. My finger squeezed the trigger and...

 _Click._

I pulled it again and the same sound escaped it. _Shit, I'm empty_. I looked up to get a good look at the battlefield, as one might call it. There was a small crowed of them on both sides, but mainly there were two in my way, and I didn't have any bullets. If I went around, I'd be more likely to get grabbed and the short way back inside the lodge would be filled more. Maybe I could make a narrow squeeze in-between the two who had the clearer path. I held my breath and sprinted. Before I could even reach the two, a gunshot went off and one of them fell limp. I looked back to see Carlos, who was shooting at them.

"Go! I'll cover you!" the Hispanic man shouted over the commotion. He continued firing at the walkers, making it clearer for me to pass by. One walker came up from behind him and nearly got the drop on the doctor. Carlos pulled away just in time and sent a bullet into the undead mans skull.

He ran over to me, "Hurry!"

The Hispanic man continued to kill the walkers in our path. I ran as fast as I could as I followed him. Another member of the undead emerged from behind a truck. I was about to pull out my gun before I remembered I was out of ammo. Thinking quickly, I dived under a nearby picnic table. I almost cursed at myself for cornering myself down there. Never let yourself get trapped Lee had told me. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. The walker stumbled closer and closer, until it mindlessly reached out for me and was stuck between the table and the seats. I pulled my knife out and wasted no time with stabbing the pointy end in its eyes socket. I made a disgusted face before I crawled out from under the table and dashed for the lodge. There were two more in my way, and I was thinking how to get around them. But before I could come up with something, someone shot them both in the back of their heads. When they fell, I saw Nick starring at me.

"Clem!" He called for me, "Heads up!"

He tossed an object in the air, one I'was sure I was suppose to catch. I kept my eyes on it before taking a step forward and reaching my hand out to grab it. It hurt my hand a little when it made contact and I looked down at it. It was an ammo clip. Carlos must've told him I was out. I smiled and looked up to thank him, but instead was greeted with a sight of horror.

"Nick!" I screamed, "Behind you!"

He looked confused for a moment before he turned around and a walker lunged at him. Luckily, he caught the walkers wrist just in time, but that didn't mean the thing was going to stop so easily when it was this close to its meal.

Nick struggled, "Get off me!"

I didn't hesitate to run to Nick. I knew I was to far to shoot the walker without hitting Nick as well. I was afraid that my small legs wouldn't be able to get there in time to save him. Nick still struggled as the walker's teeth came closer and closer. I was about to call out for him, but suddenly another shot rang out. With that shot came a bullet. one that hit the walker. My eyes widened, and so did Nicks, when we both turned at the same time to see who had done it. I think it was safe to say that we were both shocked to see his savior was Walter, of all people. He gave Nick a brief nod before racing off to help Carlos and Sarita. Nick stared after him in disbelief over Walter's act of forgiveness. I raced up to him.

"Nick snap out of it!" I told him, "We need you."

He shook his head a bit, to clear whatever thoughts he had in his head, and together we rushed to help our allies with what felt like was quickly becoming a losing battle. Nick and I went over to help Carlos and the others. The Walkers continued to swarm down on us. I moved and stood between Carlos and Walter, and opened fire. With every pull of my trigger came a dead walker. I must've taken down several, but it didn't feel like enough to me.

"Clem get inside!" Carlos ordered, but I just ignored him.

 _I didnt need to run and hide. I was gonna fight_!

"Clem!"

And I was going to keep fighting. I continued firing, even as Nick, Sarita, Walter, and Carlos ran out of ammo. I fired again, which ended up being my last shot because gunfire erupted all around us.

Nick looked around, confused of who had been shooting, "What the fuck?"

The remaining Walkers were all cut down by a hailstorm of bullets. The final one staggering towards us was dispatched. It fell face first to the ground, revealing our savior behind it. I felt my heart sink as the ever smug Carver appeared calmly walking towards us. On his left were two young men holding rifles and on his left the woman named Bonnie I had met earlier. I felt a surge of anger, I had been right about her.

Carver approached us, his back straight and march confident.

"Howdy. We were in the area and thought ya'll could use a hand" he said with a tone of amusement. He walked up to Carlos, who was glaring daggers back at him. He kept his smug expression up while looking at the Hispanic man. He softly asked. "Where's Rebecca?"

Carlos responded by spitting in his face. Carver's smile faded as he wiped the saliva off him.

"Missed you too," He growled, and with that delivered a punch that sent Carlos staggering back, giving away my spot behind him.

Carver smiled as his eyes rested upon me."Well fancy seeing you here," He nodded his head to me like a gentleman would," _Carley_."


End file.
